


Ridiculously Good Looking

by lexeetee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Zoolander (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexeetee/pseuds/lexeetee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The male modeling world is tough. What with his rivals, inability to perfect his new look, and the fact that he's somehow involved in a plot to kill an important political activist, Scott is having a hard time.</p><p>A Zoolander AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridiculously Good Looking

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about how ridiculously good looking the Teen Wolf cast is and somehow this happened.  
> More info in end notes.

The dark well dressed figures eyed the man standing in front of them with disdain. 

“The situation is getting out of hand, Peter,” one of the figures sneered, “the Argents are leading a revolution. The ban on fur will wreck the fashion industry, and we cannot afford that. Chris Argent needs to be taken out. Immediately.”

“These things take time,” Peter replied, voice as slick as an oil spill “An operative needs to be scouted and trained. For an assignment this important we must be cautious.” 

“We do not have that kind of time. Our inside sources say that a bill will be proposed in two weeks. If the bill reaches the hands of Congress, all will be lost.”

“It’s not enough time!” At last some emotion crept into Peter’s voice, “Next week is fashion week, and I have a show.”

“Perfect. You will invite him to be the guest of honor as a peace offering.”

“But what about the operative? Who could we find in time?”

“We need someone new to the game. Someone hip but disposable. A wide-eyed rookie who will be impressionable enough, and most of all, clueless enough.”  
“But who?”  
~  
~  
Justin Bieber: “Scott McCall? Wow he’s like amazing. Definitely one of the best male models of the current age.”  
~  
“Mr. McCall?”

“Please, just call me Scott.” Scott posed in front of the mirror in the studio. 

“Okay, Scott then,” The young and beautiful, if a bit uptight girl with the notepad nodded.  
~  
Lady Gaga: “Scott? He’s so fierce. He’s taking the world by storm and that’s so courageous.”  
~  
“Scott, I’m Allison and I’m with Time Magazine.”

“Nice to meet you Allison.” Scott flashed a winning smile.

“Nonononono.” A man with short dark hair clutching a blackberry stalked into the room briskly. “All interviews must go through Scott’s publicist-slash-agent-slash-best friend. Me.” 

The man exuded nervous energy. He tutted and attempted to shoo Allison away from Scott and out the door.

“Stiles, how much Adderol did you take this morning? It’s cool,” Scott reassured him, eyes never leaving Allison’s, “one little interview won’t harm anyone.”

Stiles grumbled but said nothing, jolting in alarm when the blackberry buzzed angrily. He walked briskly out of the room, talking fast into the phone.

“Sorry about him. He’s really a great guy, he’s just been stressed lately. So what do you want to know?” Scott grinned at Allison.  
~  
Johnny Depp: “I would love to play Scott in a movie. It would really give me a chance to dig down deep into a character’s psyche. There’s so much depth to the guy.”  
~  
“What would you say is your signature look?”

“Well the look that got me famous, the one I’m best known for would have to be Teen Wolf.”

“And what does that look like?”

Scott turned toward Allison, teeth slightly bared and with a slightly manic look in his eyes.

“Wow, that’s quite good.”

“I also have Mac Tíre, and Cub. Cub is softer, I use it mostly for commercial work.”

“Can I see that one?”

Scott turned toward Allison again, teeth slightly bared and with a similarly slightly manic look in his eyes. Allison just looks at him, smitten.

“I’m currently working on my next look, Lupine. It’s been in the works for a while and I’m just trying to perfect it.”

“Ooh Lupine, that sounds interesting, can I see that?”

“I wish I could show you, but Lupine is top secret at the moment, Stiles might kill me just for even telling you about it.”  
~  
Kim Kardashian: “You know, I almost think Scott McCall is just too good-looking. That’s the only problem with him I can see.”  
~  
“Scott I just have one more question. Do you know anything about the recent fur controversy with Peter Hale and the political group known as the Argents.”

“I’m sorry Allison, but I try to keep out of politics. I’m always scared that the negative energy will make me prematurely gray. And as for Peter Hale, he’s the only designer that’s never booked me.”  
~  
~  
“This is it folks, the night of the year. Stars are rolling in from all around for the big event. I’m Ryan Seacrest bringing you the latest and this is E! News. Here comes Peter Hale, fashion designer extraordinaire. Oh no, it seems a group of protesters are heckling Hale. They’re shouting ‘Fur is murder!’ How unfortunate for Mr. Hale. This just in, Scott McCall, nominee for Male Model of the Year is coming down the red carpet. Scott! What do you think your chances are of winning this year?”

“Well Ryan, it’s really an honor to be nominated, ah who am I kidding I’m totally going to win!” Scott joked

“Scott!” Stiles scolded, standing literally in Scott’s shadow.

“That’s the Scott we know and love, head on in there buddy. Tonight’s race for Male  
Model of the Year is going to be a tough one. Here’s another nominee, Jackson Whittemore. Jackson! What do you think of your opponents?”

“Pft it’s laughable at best to even consider the notion that either of them could beat me.”

“Wow, someone is confident, and confidence is key. Good luck in there. As I’m sure you know, Scott McCall and Jackson Whittemore’s intense rivalry has been a constant source of media speculation in the past year, with their legendary walkoff last April ending in a tie after six hours of intense runway walking, I’m sure they both believe they have a score to settle here tonight. If I’m not mistaken I now see the third nominee with the posse that seems to always surround him, dark horse of the modeling world and nephew of designer Peter Hale, Derek. Derek! Any thoughts?”

Derek just growled.

“Well folks, the event’s about to start. Thanks for watching and again this has been Ryan Seacrest for E!News.”  
~  
“Thank you so much for this award. I am glad to be recognized for being an actor/model, and not the other way around!” 

As Danny stepped down from the podium to the polite claps of the audience, clutching his award, the next presenter stepped up.

“And now, the moment you have all been waiting for. The real awards, these aren’t no ‘slashies’. Without further ado, here are the nominees for Male Model of the Year. Nominees, please approach the stage as I call your name. Jackson Whittemore, whose ambition and signature confidence has made him one of the most prominent high fashion male models of this decade, scoring an exclusive contract headlining for designer Peter Hale. Scott McCall, who came onto the fashion scene just a year ago and dominated, scoring more magazine covers than any other male model. And lastly, Derek, whose dark magnetism and elusive availability make him a hot commodity and a force to be reckoned with. And the winner is…”

Both Scott and Jackson started to step forward, smiling. Derek looked at his fingernails, bored.

“…Derek!”

Scott and Jackson’s faces fell. Derek stepped up to the mike. 

“Yah, thanks for this,” Derek almost seemed sarcastic. 

Behind him there was a palpable tension between the two losers. Suddenly a fist was thrown and the two models were all out fighting on the stage.

“It should have been me! I deserve it. I am the best!” Jackson screamed.

“You’re also the biggest jerk!” retorted Scott.

Derek stepped between them, separated them effortlessly, and walked off the stage. 

Reporters rushed to their crews.

“In a shocking turn of events, male models Jackson Whittemore and Scott McCall have just had an all out brawl after losing the award to Derek. What does this mean for their careers? Will Jackson be dropped by Peter Hale? And what about Scott? Will this tarnish his image as modeling’s good guy and prevent him from getting further jobs? Only time will tell.”

Somewhere in the audience during the commotion that followed, Peter Hale whispered to the intimidating woman next to him, “Him. Scott McCall. It has to be him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally was going to continue this and make it a full story, but inspiration eludes me so it will most likely stay this short and sweet oneshot.  
> Unless someone convinces me otherwise...  
> Also, let me know if there are any errors in grammar or anything, it's unbetad and I suck at self checking.  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
